


Magic, Runes and Malec

by 10VE_IS_10VE



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay!!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10VE_IS_10VE/pseuds/10VE_IS_10VE
Summary: Malec soulmate AU where you are born with a mark that represents your soulmate when you and your soulmate touch each other your mark and your soulmates mark combined into one mark on both you and your soulmate (Alec is born with the blue flames)





	Magic, Runes and Malec

The meeting Alec’s P.O.V) I look down at the blue flames on my arm the mark of my soulmate i am guessing it is a warlock but who knows it could be anything it could mean anything. I won’t know until i meet them “Alec what are you wearing to the rave?” Izzy asks “I don't know you know that i have no clue what to wear for these things.” “Ok let me help you.” “Whatever” i say and stop paying attention to Izzy (time skip to the institute after the memory demon (this part is based off the show) “You have every right to be mad at me.” “What did you do? Throw my leather jacket in the washing machine again?” “This isn't a joke. At Magnus's. The demon... image of you.” “That? You love me... so? I love you, too, Alec. Come on, man. We're parabatai. We're brothers. We've spent almost our whole lives together. How could we not love each other? This is what's been bothering you? Seriously?” “Yeah. You're right. That's true. I just thought you'd think that...” “What? Whatever, okay. Let's just drop it if you want to fallow moms orders tonight I will go with Izzy and you can watch clary you have to keep an eye on her don't let her out of your sight.” “Do you really have to ask that?” “Yeah your right i shouldn't have asked that, i have to go get ready see you later” he says and walks away probably going to his room (time skip a few hours after Izzy and Jace left) “Hey Alec can i go back to my apartment?” “No” “Please I feel like there is something there that can help us” “Like what?” “There is this box in her room that she doesn’t know I know about and I think it might help us.” “I said No Clary and that is that” I say to her and she walks away after a few minutes I realize that she left so i go after her “Using a glamour doesn’t help if you don’t silects your cell phone” i say and she jumps but answers the phone i am guessing she is talking to Simon “Come on Clary we are going back to the Institute.” “No I am going back to my apartment” “No we are going back to the Institute I promised Jace i wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” “Then you better come with me and don't worry no one but me and Simon know about this way to get to my place it's how i would sneak in past cerfur or sneak simon in to my apartment when he wanted to get away from his mom and sister but didn’t want my mom to know that he was over i remember those days when it was so easy for me i didn’t have to deal with demons, greater demons that eat my memories, vamps or anything like that. I kinda wish it was still like that were the only thing i had to worry about was if i would get in to art school or when simons band was playing or- -or what the name of my band was that week” Simon says Clary was talking so much i didn’t get a chance to object but i had to go with her because i promised Jace nothing would happen to her and i intend to keep that promise “come on lets go” Clary says to me and we all go to the blacany of her apartment

 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short because i wanted to get this out there


End file.
